Romany Lupin's only bloom once
by TheOokamikage
Summary: Have you ever found yourself torn between two things that mean more to you then anything, between two families, two races, two supernatural creatures. Romany has grown up in the world of the supernatural but there's still a lot she has to learn and if she wants to survive long enough to graduate from High school she needs to get her head in the game and start fighting to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Romany Lupin's only bloom once**

**Chapter One**

"Come on sweetie we won't hurt you we promise, we're going to look after you from now on until you find who you need," came a beautiful voice. That was the first thing I remembered from my childhood, that voice followed by the beautiful faces of my new family. I was only small when I was left alone in the wreckage of my family home, it had been burnt to the ground with me still inside I don't know what happened I was too young to remember but I can't ever remember my parents faces or their warm embraces, maybe I never had parents or people who cared for me. My name is Romany Thorn Cullen, I'm not human but I'm something more exciting something more ferocious, something wild and I love it.

"Ro are you up we need to get going?" I heard my sister yell from downstairs, she didn't have to yell I could hear her perfectly well if she just spoke normally, "Just a sec Rosalie I need to find my other shoe I swear when I see Emmett next I'm breaking his face he needs to seriously stop thieving all my left shoes it's not funny anymore, the first time yes but not the hundredth time," I called as I tried to find a pair of shoes that still had both the left and right one. "There under the piano stool downstairs," came the sing song sounds of Alice's voice from down the hallway. "Oh thank god for visions, you're a life saver Ali" I grinned as I pulled on my leather jacket and grabbed my bag before tearing down the stairs four steps at a time. "Romany slow down or you're going to-" there was a massive crash sound as I skidded across the marble floor straight through the French doors into the dining room knocking into the glass cabinet full of the china. "Sorry Esme," I called as I picked myself up and scattered bits of glass and bone china everywhere. "You're getting blood on the floor again," came the mused voice of Edward as he appeared with a cloth and handed it to me. "Thanks bro," I smiled as I accepted the cloth and dapped at my gashes, I watched as the skin slowly melded back together leaving only traces of blood to show I'd cut myself. "You're a real klutz you know, you need to learn a bit of restraint," he said as I dumped the cloth in the wash pile and sort out my left shoe from under the piano stool and pulled it on. "Come on your riding with me today," he said as he grabbed his bag and the keys to the Volvo. "Can't I drive please Edward?" I begged as we walked over to the car. "For the last time Ro no, your 15 and a major health hazard and that's just whilst your walking let alone behind the wheel of a car," laughed Edward. I scowled at him as he climbed into the driver's side and I reluctantly got into the passenger's side. "You're so mean to me, Emmett would have let me drive his Jeep," I grumbled as I tied my long ebony hair up and chucked my bag onto the back seat. "No he wouldn't' I remember what happened last time you tried to drive, you destroyed his car, it took him and Rosalie weeks to rebuild the engine and knock out all the dents," said Edward seriously. "Oh come on I was 12 what do you expect?" I bugged as Edward started the engine and took off at an incredible speed.

It took no time for us to reach school, Jasper and Alice had already arrived and she had that I've just had an awesome vision look upon her face. We pulled up just as Emmett and Rosalie pulled into the car park. "The new girl starts today, Bella Swan," smiled Alice as she linked arms with me and led the coven inside the school to our lockers.

My family was always the talk of the school, we were the kids everyone always wanted to date or befriend but we always stuck to ourselves getting involved with humans was high on our list of things not to do, you see my family were vampires, vegetarian ones but still dangerous and bloodthirsty and they always had to be careful one small slip and we would have to up and move before we were discovered. I was the youngest of the coven at 16, I was found in the middle of a burnt out house when I was a baby, Carlisle and Esme took me under their wing, they knew I was special not special like them in a vampire way but special in my own little way. I then had three brothers and two sisters, Emmett, Edward and Jasper were great big brothers. They were a little over protective but it's only because they love me, my favourite brother is Emmett by far, he loves to joke about and cause a little trouble, he's always getting me into trouble with Esme but I love him. My sisters are perfect in every way inhumanly possible, Rosalie is the most beautiful vampire I'd ever met and Emmett was a lucky guy to have her by his side. But of course there was the pixie vampire Alice, the fashion guru and lover of shopping, she was the most fun, she loved dressing me up and doing my hair, without her I'd be truly hopeless I can't even match my socks let alone an entire outfit. I was the odd one of the family in the sense that I wasn't a vampire but I was something a little different I wasn't human, I was too strong, too fast my senses were too strong to be a mere human but I wasn't sure what I was and if my family knew they weren't telling me until I figured it out for myself.

Edward always told me I was quite tall for a 16 year old girl, I currently came up to his chin standing at 5 foot 11 and I was still growing I towered above the rest of the girls and a fair few boys in my year. My hair was a deep Raven colour that fell down my back reaching my thighs but it was always tied up in a long ponytail on top of my head. I had pale skin that matched my family but what set me out as different was my eyes, they didn't match one was an intense blue and the other was a deep grey colour. I was slim in build but I had muscle in all the right places, I wasn't very feminine I had a boyish frame with small boobs and hips but my frame made me fast and agile. I didn't have many friends at school but I had my family and I was happy with that even though none of them were in my grade, Edward, Alice and Jasper were all posing as 17 year olds whereas Rosalie and Emmet were pretending to be 18 again which left me on my lonesome at 16.

"We will see you at dinner Ro," said Emmett as we reached my locker, he ruffled my hair before wrapping an arm around Rosalie's shoulders and walking off with her. "Don't cause trouble today ok Ro," warned Alice as she slipped something into my bag before disappearing with Jasper. "Be good, Carlisle doesn't need another call from the school saying you got into a fight or set fire to something again," warned Edward as he gave me a nudge before picking his bag up and setting off to his first lesson. "That was one time and it wasn't my fault," I called after him I heard him chuckle before disappearing out of my line of sight. I huffed as I grabbed my bag and headed for my first lesson History.

Lessons went at a painfully slow pace and I soon found my mind wandering by fourth period chemistry. "Miss Cullen please try to pay attention before you blow the classroom up," warned my chemistry teacher Mr Tetlo as I absent minded poured some form of chemical into a beaker that started to hiss and bubble. "Oh shit," I cursed as the beaker shattered in my hand raining the mixture over myself and the girl next to me. The girl screamed as the liquid splashed her and started to hiss. "Oh double shit, erm you might want to wash that off before it starts burning through your flesh," I said, the girls eyes bulged and she darted from her desk screaming.

"CULLEN-"

"I know, get out," I sighed before Mr Tetlo could finish his sentence; I grabbed my things and stuffed them into my bag quickly before making a speedy exit from the classroom. Chemistry sucked, I kicked a ball of paper around as I wandered down the empty corridors, it was then that I remembered Alice slipped something into my bag; I made my way outside to one of the benches and emptied my bag out onto the table. There tumbled a box of my favourite animal crackers; thank god for Alice she always knew when I'd need a small pick me up. I was in the middle of stuffing my face with my crackers when I heard something strange, a noise far in the distance, it almost sounded like a howl but we didn't have anything in Forks that could produce a sound like that. I felt a sudden chill run down my back and I couldn't help but think that whatever was howling was almost calling out to me. I shook my head and stuffed the rest of the animal crackers in my mouth before heading back inside, just as I got in the heavens opened and rain began to pour down. My stomach growled loudly as I walked towards the cafeteria, recently I've been constantly hungry, no matter what or how much I ate I always felt hungry. I grabbed a tray and made a quick beeline for the food, luckily with the whole vampires can't eat but we pretend to so get food anyway act my family put up I could steal their food from their trays and stuff my face. My family was already at our usual table in deep discussion about something when I arrived, I slipped into the vacant seat between Edward and Emmett and looked at my family, "so I heard you had a little accident in chemistry today," sniggered Emmett, I scowled at him and swiped his slice of pizza stuffing it in my mouth. "Please get some table manners," snorted Rosalie as I continued to stuff my face without pausing. "I can-t h-elp it," I gurgled with my mouth full before swallowing my food down and moving onto my sandwich. "Lay off the kid Rosalie she's a growing girl," said the usually quiet Jasper. "So Edward what's with you and that human I heard she causing you some trouble?" sniggered Emmett. I tuned out of the conversation as a sound rippled through me, it was another howl, my eyes darted to the big cafeteria windows and I looked into the forest, I was transfixed I couldn't tear myself away I could hear the lone howling again and something inside me stirred and I let out a low almost growling sound.

I felt a cold hand on my head and it snapped me out of my trace. "Guys I think we have a problem, she's burning up," said Alice as she felt my temperature. I pushed her hand off me and looked at my family, "what are you on about I feel fine Alice I just thought I heard something, I'm not sick or anything," I replied before digging back into my lunch. For the rest of lunch my family chatted away whilst I tried to concentrate on the conversation but my mind kept slipping away, howls enveloped my hearing but I seemed to be the only one who noticed them, maybe I was imagining it. "come on Ro you have class, the bell went 10 minutes ago your late," I heard Edwards say as he placed a hand on my shoulder snapping me from my daydream. "Hu, what? Oh class yer ok sure," I said not really listening, I grabbed my bag and headed off to gym. Edward shook his head at me as I slipped through the gym doors and apologised for being late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Romany Lupin's only bloom once**

**Chapter Two**

Gym was a disaster somehow I managed to break a boys nose with a volleyball, usually I was very controlled when it came to using my inhuman strength and speed but I just couldn't keep focused, everything was staring to slip, I was accidently smashing the ball instead of simply passing it, I was hearing things I wouldn't normally be picking up, I just couldn't concentrate. The final straw came when a girl pushed me out of her way, "watch it Cullen, freak" she spat. I saw red, I felt my body begin to shake and tremble, a wave of heat washed over me and I knew I had to get out of their before I did something I would later regret. I snapped my fist back and socked the bitch right in the face sending her screaming and crashing to the floor. The gym teacher saw this and began to make his way over but before he could reach me I'd already bolted for the door and was halfway through the forest.

I had no idea where I was going I just knew I had to run, I had to get away, I couldn't go home something just didn't feel right and so I ran and ran until I made it to La Push the Indian reservation, I'd never stepped foot in here before but I knew they had forests and beaches, I could calm myself down at a beach hopefully no one would be around. I sped through La Push sticking to the forests and avoiding the roads until I finally came to a large cliff overlooking the sea next to first beach. My body was still trembling and I felt faint, I couldn't stay here it wasn't helping I was just getting more and more worked up. I took off again through the forests, I no longer cared where I was heading, I let my feet carry me until I felt something smash into my side and back.

Next thing I know I'm skidding across tarmac and I can hear the screeching of tyres. "Shit Sam you hit a kid," I heard a voice yell as two car doors slammed shut and I heard the two voices get closer. "Paul call an ambulance, I'll check she's still alive, shit what was she doing running into the road like that," said the voice.

I felt warm hands on my body but they quickly disappeared, "Paul scrap that we don't need an ambulance come here quick, look at this," said the voice. I heard more footsteps and felt warm hands again turn me over. I groaned, my eyes screwed up as pain coursed through my broken body. "Her wounds are healing look," said one of the voices. I groaned as I opened my eyes feeling disorientated and dizzy, "easy kid you're going to be ok how's the pain?" asked a rusted skinned man as he knelt down beside me. "Oh you know just so so. How do you think it is you hit me with your god damn truck," I growled out. Wait I just growled I don't growl who growls? I glared at the man feeling suddenly nauseous, my body began to tremble again and I groaned in pain. "Paul she's about to shift," warned the man in front of me as he looked to the tall guy who was staring at me intensely. I looked at him and I feIt an odd sensation wash over me and growled again as I felt the heat inside take over. "Get back, shit Paul really you had to imprint now, talk about bad timing" yelled the man as suddenly everything turned intense. "It's not like I get to choose these things is it," growled the other guy, my body cracked and I felt my bones shift I snarled and snapped at the two men as they stood back from me. I suddenly burst from my skin my clothes falling in tatters around me. "Easy now it's ok we can help you just calm down," said the man named Sam as he carefully approached me, I now stood on four paws a long grey tail swished behind me, I shook my large shaggy head, I could see fur surround me of shades of pale greys and white. "What the hell is going on," I tried to say but it came out as snarls and growls. I looked to the first man, he didn't look afraid he looked calm like this happened all the time. When I turned my odd eyes onto the next man though everything stopped again, it was like the world was frozen, I could hear his heart beat and see his chest rise and fall, I saw his very soul as I looked into his steal grey eyes, it was like a weight had been lifted off me. "You need to relax and think about being human, you need to shift back," came Sam's voice, "Paul fetch a blanket from the truck," he instructed, he just nodded unable to tear his eyes away from mine and shuffled off to the truck, "come on Paul there's time for all this later right now we need to get her out of the road before someone sees her, Ok easy now concentrate on your breathing, this must all feel alien to you but you have to try and calm down, my names Sam and that's Paul we know what you're going through, we went through it too, now come on think human," said the tall russet man. I tried to clear my mind and soon I found myself falling to the ground, a blanket was thrown around me and I was scooped into Paul's arms. "Come on we'll take you somewhere safe where we can hopefully explain all this to you," said Sam as he jumped back in the truck and motioned for Paul to carry my trembling and still hurt body to the truck.

I whimpered as I felt a rib snap back into place, Paul looked down at me concern filling his eyes, "don't worry you're going to be fine, the wolf gene will get you fixed up in no time, I'm Paul, what's your name?" asked Paul as he lay me across the back seat of the truck and placed my head in his lap making sure the blanket was wrapped tightly around me. "Romany but my family calls me Ro," I whispered as I shivered again. "Romany. . . . .It's an unusual name but it suits you, " Paul smiled as he placed his large hand on my shoulder in a reassuring manner, his tough sent shivers through me but I felt a little better, there was something off with him but I couldn't put my finger on it. Something about him seemed to put my soul at ease and calm me down, right now I should be freaking out but I couldn't, as lay in his lap with him gently stroking my hair I felt comfort. The truck came to a stop and Sam jumped out " I'll go see if Emily's in stay with the kid," he ordered before disappearing. "Your eyes are beautiful you know I've never seen anything like them before," Paul said as he looked me over, I yelped as I felt another rip snap back into place and Paul looked concerned, I heard a yell from Sam and I was suddenly scooped into Pauls arms and gently carried over to a beautiful house. "Put her on the sofa, Emily's looking for some clothes for her," instructed Sam. Paul gently carried me over to the sofa and placed me down, everything was sore but my bones felt like they were already healed.

I sat up and the blanket slipped it was only then that I noticed that I was now naked, I felt a blush creep through my body and I quickly snatched the blanket up and pulled it around me, Paul let out a low chuckle and I felt myself turn a deeper shade of crimson. "Sam I've found what you wanted, where's the girl? How on earth did you hit her with the truck?" scolded Emily as a woman appeared in the room clutching a bundle of clothes. "It's not like I hit her on purpose anyway, she's going to be fine when we hit her she shifted, she's one of us," retorted Sam as the woman scowled at him. She pushed past Sam and crouched down in front of me, "hey there sweetie I'm Emily come with me I've got you some clean clothes and I've run a bath ready for you," smiled the young woman, she had the same russet skin as the man but her face was married with three long scars, I knew it would be rude to stare so I focused on her kind brown eyes instead. I pulled the blanket around my body and followed her off into the other room. "I'm Romany but please call me Ro, thank you for the clothes and things," I said as she led me through the beautiful house upstairs to the bathroom and handed me the bundle of clothes. "It's the least I could do after Sam hit you with his car and now you're a wolf your family, we will be downstairs if you need anything," smiled Emily kindly.

A soak in the bath did me the world of good, all my aches and pains seemed to ebb away and I felt like new again. Once clean I dressed in the clothes Emily had given me, jean shorts and a slate grey tank top. I clutched the damp towel in my hands unsure of what to do with it and made my way back downstairs, as I descended the staircase the smell of wonderful food entangled my senses and I felt my mouth water. "Oh Ro how are you feeling?" asked Emily as I entered the kitchen to see her, Sam and Paul all sat at the table. "Much better thanks Emily, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused," I said as she got up and took the towel from me. "Nonsense its fine, come and sit down I've made chocolate muffins and there's some cold drinks in the fridge," she said motioning to the table. Who could say no to homemade muffins? "I know we have a lot of explaining to do and what we're going to tell you cannot be repeated to anyone not of the pack or of knowledge of the pack," said Sam as I grabbed a muffin and stuffed it in my mouth. "Well she has the same appetite as us," laughed Paul as I swallowed the muffin and grabbed another. "Romany, we need to talk about the whole healing and turning into a wolf ordeal, I know it's not going to make much sense as what I'm going to tell you doesn't really make you fit in with the legends but please try and be patient and I'll try and answer all of your questions afterwards ok. You're a shape-shifter, a wolf."

I sat in silence as I took in what Sam said, he told me about the legends f the La Push tribes, about the wife and the spirit warriors, about the Vampire coven in Forks the Cullen's, my family. I didn't know what to say, how I could tell them that their mortal enemies were my family and that I'd been raised by Vampires, would they understand or would they reject me and cast me out. I was already considered an outsider due to me being a pale face but being family with Vampires, I'm not sure that they could handle it. "so what are you thinking, you being awfully quiet to say I think I've just let you in on the world's best supernatural secret. "I-I already knew about vampires, I always knew there was something not human about me, they knew all along, they knew I was the enemy and still took me in. I'm sorry I need to go home, thank you for explaining everything but I need some space, take my cell number if you need me you can get me on that," I said as I scribbled something down on paper and thrust it into Sam's hand. Before he could say anything I was out of the door and heading for the boarder.

"Paul you need to see this, read the name she wrote down-Romany Cullen," that was all Sam had to say before Paul burst from the house and a chilling howl echoed around La Push.


	3. Chapter 3

**Romany Lupin's only bloom once**

**Chapter Three**

I was running towards the boarder when my senses picked up something, a strong scent hit me, it was sickly sweet and I felt myself tremble and shake, I let a low growl pass through my lips just before I felt something knock into me not hard enough to make me fall but hard enough to make me stop in my tracks, soft fur brushed my legs as a large wolf barred my way. I backed off a little as the wolf stood its ground in front of me and looked at me its dark grey eyes pierced my very soul and I couldn't bring myself to look away. I heard a rustling from behind me and turned to find Sam pushing though the bushes pulling up some denim shorts. "Romany we need to talk, I think I know why you ran off but please your one of us now we can help you. Paul go and shift back," ordered Sam, the large grey wolf in front of me bowed its furry head in response and then shot off into some bushes. A few moments later the large boy appeared in some shorts and looked at me and then Sam. "You need to be straight with us when we ask you this, do you live with the Cullen's, the cold ones? Do you live with vampires?" he asked, everything seemed to stop, my heartbeat doubled and I felt it hammering against my chest. "Please Ro it's not safe," said Paul as he approached me a look of concern etched onto his face. "There fine, I'm fine, they won't hurt me, there my family, there the only ones I have," I stammered out, I stopped as I felt the shudders increase and the sickly sweet smell washed over me. "Sam, there coming for her," growled Paul as he suddenly pushed me behind him and looked towards the boarder f La Push and Forks.

Just as the words had left his lips my family appeared on the Forks borderline. "Thank god you're ok sweetie, I couldn't see you I thought the worst," said Alice as she went to grab me. A fierce growl ripped through Paul's lips as he saw Alice come closer. "Watch where you step bloodsucker this is wolf territory," he growled forcing Alice to take a step back. I felt a tremor run through me and I pushed Paul out of the way, I didn't want to hurt him even if he healed, Sam had told me about what had happened to Emily. "I-I Think I'm-" I never got chance to finish my sentence as my body gave out and I burst into a ball of fur, I stood on all fours and gave my family a sad look, they knew this was going to be the end for us, I couldn't even last a couple of minutes in their presence before my wolf took over and I shifted how on earth was I going to live with them or even go to the same school as them. "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry, we knew this was going to happen at some point but not yet, not so soon," cooed Esme as she gave me a sympathetic look. I let out a heart wrenching whine as I felt my heart break. "We know the treaty Sam we won't come over but please she's our daughter let us at least say goodbye," said Carlisle as he looked at me with such sorrow. Paul growled at them and began to shake. "Easy Paul they won't hurt her, I think it's best if we let them say goodbye then we can get her settled back with us, she can't stay with them anymore it's too dangerous," said Sam. I looked to the Alpha and saw him nod to me, I slowly pushed past Paul and crept over the boarder, my world had just ended, my family had to leave me and I wasn't going to be able to see them for a long time. I felt Emmett's hands run through my fur as he ruffled my long silvery pelt. "For a wolf I must admit you're still stunning," I heard Edward whisper as he knelt down in front of me and placed his cold hand on my head scratching my large furry ear. I nudged his cold hand with my wet nose and he let out a small laugh. "What are you going to do without my sense of fashion Ro, who's going to be my shopping buddy now?" I heard Alice say trying to mask the pain with a small tinkering laugh. I nudged her over with my large head and she gave me a sad smile. Jasper and Rosalie carefully approached me and looked me in the eyes, "your still our little sister, nothing and no one will ever change that, we will see you again it just might take some time," said Jasper. Finally there was Carlisle and Esme, I would have been lost all those years ago if it hadn't been for them, I didn't know how to cope, I let out a low howl as they pulled my furry ruff to them and gave me a hug. "You always have a home with us even if you're a wolf, you will always be our daughter and we know one day you will make your way back to us Romany, don't lose hope, this isn't goodbye it's just a small vacation," they said. I let out a pained howl and let Paul and Sam steer me away, I gave them one last glance before I disappeared into the forest. I would never forget what the Cullen's did for me; they were family no matter what.

"Wait here Romany whilst we shift and then ill lead the way home," instructed Sam as he and Paul disappeared, I lay down on the dirt and let my mind wander, everything had changed so fast and I'd had no control over it. I groaned in my head what on earth was I supposed to do now, where was I going to live? Who was going to take care of me now, I was still a minor at 15 and had nothing really.

"Don't worry about any of that, your pack now and we take care of our own, you may be an odd addition but your one of us and we won't abandon you" came a familiar voice I shot up and looked around but saw nothing. "Don't panic it's me Sam, when we shift we have a sort of mind link, we can hear each other and see thoughts and memories if you let us, come on let's get back to some home cooking so we can clear a little more of this up, we need to see the elders as soon as possible, they need to know about any new additions to the pack and need to be informed of your previous living arrangements and your new one," said Sam via wolf link. He came through the trees with Paul hot on his heels and motioned for me to follow, we set off at an amazing speed, dodging round trees and crashing over fallen trunks, it was amazing, everything smelled so fresh felt so natural, I grinned as I sped past Paul and over took Sam jumping over a gaping creek and digging my paws into the soft earth as I tore through the forest. "She a fast one, built for speed by the looks of it but she' still big, bigger than the average shifter beta or omega, how do you think the elders are going to handle her?" I heard Paul ask Sam as they tried to keep up with me. I skidded through a clearing letting out a howl as I ploughed through a few bushes and leapt off a fallen tree soaring in the air above Paul and Sam as they ran across the grasslands. "Your guess is as good as mine, Romany it's just up ahead stop and wait for us, we'll find you some more clothes," ordered Sam.

I chased around Sam and Emily's living room trying to catch Paul who had stolen my slice of pizza whilst Sam had been talking to me, I was trying to tackle him whilst Sam and Emily watched in amusement laughing as I tripped over the end of the sofa and barrelled into Paul knocking him to the floor. "Garr, give it back," I growled as I tried to tug the pizza slice free from Paul. He laughed at me and pushed me off him before pinning me beneath him, come on pup you don't need another slice of pizza your tiny," he taunted tiny I'll give him tiny I now stood at 5 foot 11 almost 6 foot I was a monster compared to other girls my age. "Pup I'll give you pup," I growled as I sunk my sharp teeth into his bare shoulder, he let out a surprised squeak causing Sam to howl with laughter. "Hey no fair I don't bite you," glared Paul before jumping to his feet and wolfing down my slice of pizza. Our shenanigans were interrupted by a knock at the door; Paul and I quickly straightened out the living room as Emily went to go answer the door.

"Sam, it's the council there here to talk about Romany," said Emily as she walked into the lounge followed by several older men all similar in age and looks. I looked up as the elders came in and took seats Paul pulled me to his side and we looked at Sam unsure of what to do, they'd been kind enough to tell me the elders weren't the friendliest of people and they didn't take kindly to cold ones or those associated with them. "So we have a pale face wolf that walks amongst us now, a girl as well, times have changed since the days of the last generation of Spirit warriors, there's never been a female wolf before what's your name kid?" asked one of the elders. Paul gave me a reassuring look before nudging me towards the circle of men. "I go by the name of Romany, I don't have a true last name as I'm adopted so no before you ask I can't trace my lineage to see where my wolf genetics came from although I'm just as curious about this as you are. I know the role of the spirit warriors, Sam explained everything to me after he hit me with a truck, I know I'm not what you expected but I'm part of the pack and with that I accept my responsibilities fully," I said firmly. The men before me smiled at me unexpectedly. "For a pale face you're a good strong kid, you may not be of the Quilet bloodline but you're one of our wolves in spirit, I think the third wife would have been proud that there was a female wolf amongst us now," with that the elders mad their exit. We all stood around not quite sure what had happened, I was expecting outrage and prejudice remarks but nothing, they, they just accepted me into the pack. "I don't think I've ever seen the elders act like that but welcome to the pack Romany I guess your truly one of us now," said Sam as he flopped down on the sofa relieved the meeting had gone well, Emily was quick to follow and tucked herself into his side. "Now about school and where you're going to live."

I was to stay with Emily and Sam until I was old enough to decide what I wanted to do; Emily was to take me to La Push high to enrol whilst Sam and Paul went to the Cullen's to get my things together. I'd spent most of last night getting to know Emily, Sam and Paul, it turned out that Sam and Emily were only 22 and Paul was still in school but would be leaving this year as he would be turning 19. I was not looking forward to a new school, Forks high had shipped over my school records and it was safe to say La Push high was a little reluctant to accept my transfer but with a little persuasion from the elders they had been swayed into accepting my transfer.

"How can you cause so much havoc and destruction at school, you barely got accepted into La Push and they normally take in anyone," sighed Sam as we unloaded his truck and took my things into the spare bedroom in the attic, "it's not my fault I tried being well behaved but things just don't always turn out for me, most of the destruction was done by accident and the last incident had nothing to do with me it was the wolfish side of me coming out," I remarked as a lugged a particularly heavy box upstairs and dumped it on the floor. "Hey I though Paul was helping you with all this, where is he?" I asked as I sidestepped letting Sam dump another box on the floor. Sam smiled at me, he was up to something. "Don't worry he will be here soon he's just sorting something out first."

It was almost dark before we heard the sound of the front door indicating Paul was here, I raced downstairs "where the hell have you be-"

"Happy Birthday Romany, just because you didn't tell us doesn't mean we wouldn't find out plus the Bloodsuckers told us to give you a few presents off them," grinned Paul as he held out a large parcel to me. "You really didn't have to, you don't even know me and you've already done so much for me," I said as he gave me the parcel. Emily and Sam joined us in the living room a knowing look on their faces, "go on open it it's nothing special just a little welcome to the pack and happy 17th," smiled Paul. I grinned and sat down on the floor and carefully peeled back the silver wrapping to reveal a black box, I carefully opened the box and there in a nest of shredded paper sat a large stuffed wolf, grey in colour. I laughed as I plucked it from the box and looked at it, it reminded me oddly of Pauls wolf form. "I love him thanks Paul," I grinned as I jumped at him and hugged him. "Glad you like him, now there's something else for you outside, I was told to give you these," said Paul as he handed me something cold. I looked down to see some keys in my hand, "go on take a look," he said as he pushed me to the front door. I couldn't believe my eyes, there outside sat a car and not just any car, an old mustang classic, black in colour with the two signature stipe's up the centre. "No way, they didn't I swear Edward said they'd never let me drive after last time," I grinned as I wasted no time in unlocking the door and jumping into the driver's seat. "Now I know we don't have to tell you to be careful but please your only 17, I know the wolf genes let you heal but remember you can still hurt someone else" warned Sam as he and Emily came outside with Paul and watched me giddily check over the car. "I promise I'll be careful," I grinned as I looked at the interior of the car, I spotted the radio and knew straight away that Rosalie and Emmett had installed the best sound system they could for me, after all who knew cars better than those two. "Go on I know your itching to take it out, you can have the rest of your presents when you get back," laughed Sam as I gripped the steering wheel and messed about adjusting the seat and mirrors. "Yes, guys you're the best. Paul you want to come with me?" I asked with a cheeky grin. What guy would say no to a fast car, a classic as well? "Do I even have to answer that," he smirked as he ran round and climbed into the passenger's seat. "Paul, remember what I said," Sam said cryptically as I jammed the key in the ignition and heard the engine roar as I revved the engine. "Yer I know I promise I'll try," yelled Paul before he buckled up and closed the car door.

I slowly pulled out of Emily and Sam's yard and hit the road which was deserted, I flicked on the stereo system and it lit up and a list of pre-loaded music came up, I touched the screen and flicked through some playlists until I saw what I wanted –Romany's road kill. Paul gave me a funny look as he saw the name of the playlist I just laughed as I switched it over, a deep beat started to play as AC/DC began to flood the sound system. The music was mostly old school rock with a few new rock bands thrown in such as Three days Grace, Skillet, Audioslaves and Thrice.

"Hey Ro can you pull over somewhere I need to talk to you about something, it's important," said Paul as we cruised through the back roads near the forest. "Erm ok, I'll pull over at the cliff top," I said as I saw a lay by just up ahead. I pulled the car to a stop and Paul climbed out, I followed suit and locked the car. He sat down on the grass and looked out over the cliff to the sea before, I could hear the waves crashing below, he patted the grass next to him as a sign of wanting me to sit down next to him, I happily obliged and sat cross legged on the grass. "What's up, you looked troubled?" I said as I watched him frown and look out to the sea. "So much seems to have happened so quickly to you and you seem to have coped better than me and Sam expected but there's more to the whole shape shifting and wolf thing. Remember when Sam was explaining about being a pack and he mentioned something called imprinting but didn't go into much detail about it well I think I need to explain it to you. Wolves do something called imprinting, it's supposed to be quite rare, it's like finding your soul mate, once you lay eyes on them that's it, it feels like the whole world has stopped, they become your everything, when you see them in pain in causes you pain, when they need you, you can feel it. You would do anything for your imprint, nothing else matters to the wolf but their imprint. Sam imprinted on Emily last year, he'd do anything for her, do anything to keep her safe, he loves her because that's what Emily needed, a lover a partner someone who she can depend on. The relationship however between an imprint and his or her wolf doesn't have to be romantic; it becomes whatever the person needs whether it is a big brother, a best friend a lover or something completely different. Whatever the person needs the wolf will become," said Paul seriously. Imprinting sounded complicated but there was something about it that seemed so magical so intimate and sacred. "It sounds like your talking from experience here Paul" I said, I must admit I felt my heartache a little as he talked. "That's what I want to talk to you about, I have imprinted on someone, I-I imprinted on you just after Sam hit you with his truck, a soon as you opened your eyes and I looked at you I knew, I knew it was you. I –"

"It's ok Paul, I know we have no control over these things, I don't mind in fact, I quite like the idea of being your imprint and you being mine," I said, Paul let out a silent breath he'd been holding and looked at me. "You imprinted as well? I wasn't sure if females could imprint but I guess that's only because we've never come across a female shifter before. I know we haven't known each other for long but I want to be there for you, I'm not the greatest of guys, I'm volatile and angry but you help me stay calm. I don't want to rush anything or push you I into anything you're not ready for but know I'm always going to be here for you now," he said as I felt his warm hand slip over mine. I smiled; it felt right his hand with mine it made my stomach churn in a good way and made me feel giddy. "Come on let's get back I know Emily's making something for your birthday," said Paul as he got up and pulled me to my feet leading me back to the car.

As we got back Emily called me to the kitchen to see if I could lend her a hand, secretly I knew it was so the guys could talk. "So how was your drive?" asked Emily as I cut up some cucumber and she pulled a tray of fresh cookies from the over. "If you're asking whether or not Paul told me about imprinting then yes he did and before you ask I'm fine with it, were just going to take things slowly, I'm new to all this shifting and imprinting business and Paul doesn't want me to rush and regret anything. I must admit though I'm glad it was Paul, he makes me laugh and I think he's a good guy, he says he has faults but I don't see any," as I said that I felt Emily pull me into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you, I know Paul will look after you just as Sam does for me, I'm glad you're so accepting of it all, I know Paul was a little apprehensive about telling you so soon, we feared it would scare you off but it hasn't I'm glad we met you Romany," she smiled. Just then Paul and Sam walked in, a grin plastered on Pauls face and a smile on Sam's.

I loved sitting down and having a meal with Sam, Emily and Paul, as much as I loved the Cullen's we could never do this as they always had to go hunting especially with me around. "Come on you up to bed, you start school tomorrow and Paul and I need to go on patrol," said Sam as we cleared the plates away and washed up. "Aw can't I come as well?" I begged wanting to be a wolf again. Sam laughed and ruffled my hair, "sorry kid but not yet, now go to bed Paul will pick you up in the morning, it's best not to drive your car there on the first day you'll draw too much attention to yourself, well you're going to get attention either way kid," said Sam. I nodded and sighed, I guess I was having an early night, "Come here," said Paul as he wrapped his big arms around me and gave me a hug before kissing the crown of my head, "I'll be round at about half seven Ro so wait for me outside ok," he said before letting me go. I smiled at him a small blush creeping up my pale cheeks. "Ok, stay safe, both of you, night Emily, Sam, Paul."


	4. Chapter 4

**Romany Lupin's only bloom once**

**Chapter Four**

The next morning I woke up to a text message at half six, -Hey Ro, I may not be there in person but I can still make sure you look super cute for your first day, there's a box marked Alice knows best, I've put together a weeks' worth of outfits for you so pick one, I know you're going to be turning heads so you must look drop dead gorgeous, love you, Alice X- Trust Alice to think ahead and send me sorted outfits, she knows me far too well. I smiled as I shifted through my boxes until I came across a massive one marked with Alice's curvaceous writing. I opened it up and sure enough there were seven bags all labelled outfit a,d,c,d,e,f and g. I smiled as I pulled one out, I had no need to worry about the style I knew Alice only dressed me in what suited me and made me comfortable. I grabbed my towel and bag and headed to the bathroom, no one was up yet so I slipped in for a shower and to dress. At seven I was clean and dressed, "Ro breakfast is on the table" I heard Emily call from downstairs. I smiled as I grabbed my bag and headed down, just as I hit the bottom step I saw Emily plating up three servings of pancakes, one small and two large, it was a no brainer which ones were for who. "Morning, did you sleep well?" asked Emily as I grabbed the orange juice and poured out three glasses. "Yep slept like a log, I think yesterday took its toll on me with the whole birthday wolf thing but I'm good and ready for school but I'm not sure if they're ready for me," I laughed. Sam then came downstairs in his shorts he looked a little tiered still. "How was patrol?" I asked as he gave Emily a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat. "Quiet and long," was all he grumbled out before digging into his breakfast.

Conversation soon died out as we ate but I was ok with the silence, once I'd finished I quickly washed my plate before running upstairs to brush my teeth before dashing out yelling a quick bye. Paul pulled up in his truck as I closed the front door. I sped over and grinned as I threw open the door and jumped in. "Well someone's in a happy mood?" he laughed as I dumped my bag on the backseat. "Yer, I don't know why though, are you tiered after last night?" I asked as he drove off in the direction of school. "A little no doubt I'll get in trouble at some point for falling asleep in class today, you look good, didn't know you were into all that fashion stuff?" said Paul as he looked over my attire and grinned. "I'm not, Alice is, she sorts my outfits out for me, she labelled my boxes do I know what to wear with what, I'm absolutely hopeless with fashion," I laughed as I played with the sleeve of my second favourite leather jacket, although thinking about it this should be my favourite leather jacket since my real favourite was destroyed in my first shift.

"You ready for this Ro, if you think you're going to lose control don't hesitate to make a run for it or come and get me, remember Sam would rather you skip class then wolf out, he always told me that even if I just feel like I'm going to shift then to get the hell out of there. People are going to stare but try not to let it get to you, it's just because you're new," said Paul as he pulled the truck into the car park. "I'm used to being stared at I use to hang out with the Cullen's remember," I said as I grabbed my bag and slipped from my seat. "You want me to show you to the office or are you ok?" Paul asked as he joined me on the other side of the truck. "Nar I think I'm good from here, I want to try and find someone from my year and make friends, I'll see you at lunch though, right?" I asked hoping he wouldn't leave me at lunch time. "Yer its fine I'll be around at dinner but don't feel like you have to sit with me it's ok to make friends with the kids from your class just don't say anything about you know what," he said before giving me a quick hug and pushing me in the right direction for the office.

I successfully managed to make my way to the office and get my schedule but what stumped me was finding my locker, none of the numbers were in order. I growled in frustration as I walked down another hall full of lockers, none of which were mine. Everyone was looking at me as I scowled at the lockers wanting nothing more than to smash them into pieces. I was snapped from my fantasy of the lockers imploding by a voice. "Hey you ok? You look like you're ready to murder someone, you must be the new kid, I'm Jacob and this is Seth, Quil, Embry and Jared." I tuned round to find five similar looking boys behind me; they were all tall with the signature russet skin and dark hair and eyes. "Stupid lockers aren't in order, why aren't they in order," I growled in frustration as I glared at the piece of paper with the number 213 scrawled on. "Hey come on I'll show you where that is its right near my locker, what's your name?" asked the tallest of the group Jacob. I gave him the paper with my locker number on, "I'm Romany but you can call me Ro or Roman, if you can't tell I hate school, I don't know why I have to come it's so pointless," I grumbled. The boys laughed at me and a small smile crept into my face. "You know when we first heard there was some chick from Forks transferring in we all assumed it would be some stuck up plastic but you seem ok Roman, come on you can hang with us, what classes you got? Oh and what year are you in?" asked Jacob as they led me through the corridors. I noticed everyone looking at me and blatantly staring as I walked with the five boys. "I'm a Junior I think, here look for yourself," I said as I gave one of the boys my schedule as we stopped at a row of lockers. I scanned the numbers and found my locker smack bang at the top. "Good thing you're a giant otherwise you'd be jumping to get into your locker," sniggered one of the boys Quil I think. "I'm not a giant everyone else is just small and anyway you lot are just as tall," I said as I unlocked the locker and started to stuff my things inside. "Yer but were guys you're a chick and you tower over most of the boys as well as all the girls," stated Seth as he shoved my schedule into Jacobs hands. "You have most classes with either me or Jared by the looks of it except Gym and English, you've been put in the senior classes. That's odd I've never known anyone to be pushed up for gym before, you must be pretty fit or something, you play sports?" asked Jacob as he gave me my schedule back and looked me over. "I played Lacrosse and soccer at Forks high and I guess I could outrun most of you but that's about it, don't know why they'd advance me for that though," I shrugged. "Come on let's get to class, you've got chemistry with me, Jared and Embry, guys we'll see you at lunch."

Classes were fine until it came to the last lesson before lunch my most dreaded subject of all. Chemistry went like it usually did at Forks, terribly. They had to evacuate the classroom it was that bad which meant we all get to go for lunch early. "Man you should have seen old Kerns' face as the classroom filled with smoke and that girl next to me started screaming and running into the door," howled Embry as we all sat down at a table with a pile of food. I hid my face in shame. "Roman you're the best thing that's happened to this school for ages, how on earth you managed to get us out of detention I don't know but your chemistry skills are now legendry," laughed Seth. They suddenly stopped laughing as a shadow passed over us and I looked up to see a familiar face, "hey there fire starter heard you had a mishap in science today I thought me and Sam told you to behave?" mused Paul as he ruffled my hair. "Oh come on it was one time and it wasn't my fault that girl had so much hairspray on her hair that it was just screaming out to catch fire when I lit my Bunsen burner and it wasn't my fault that someone bumped into me and I spilled the chemicals on the table nor was it my fault that they happened to be highly flammable and caught fire," I growled as I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "I see you've made friends already, stay out of trouble Ro, I'll meet you outside after school ok," he said, before I could say anything back he'd disappeared again. I turned back to my table to see everyone looking at me, not just the guys but everyone in the cafeteria. "What?" I asked, why was everyone staring at me like I'd just grown another head or sprouted wings? "That was Paul, how do you know Paul? In fact how do you know Sam? You've only just moved here, how can- I I don't understand, you need to stay away from those two, their dangerous, especially Paul, you don't want to mess with him, he's got issues," said Jacob as everyone continued to look at me. "Plus pretty much every girl in La Push is now going to be out to get you, seriously they follow Paul round like he's god's gift to women, I mean just because he's built like a brick house and is pretty cool," grunted Quil. I had to stifle a laugh at what they were saying, if only they knew. "Watch it Quil if I wasn't mistaken it sounded like you were pretty taken with him as well. Anyway their not dangerous, for one I like Sam and Emily, their nice, I live with Sam actually, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here and as for Paul he's harmless," I laughed. The guys looked at me dumb folded like I'd done something ridiculous again like turn into a fire breathing dragon. "You live with him? Are you dating him I mean seriously you can tell us if you are, he's too old for you," said Seth. "No. No don't be ridiculous I'm not dating Sam Eww, I guess he's my brother now, not by blood really but he and Emily gave me a place to live when I had nowhere else to go, their good people. I you can't get over this then I can't see us being friends for much longer, look guys I've moved from my foster family to a strange place where I don't really fit in and already I'm in trouble with school, in fact I was in trouble before I even got here as soon as they received my school records from Forks high-"

"Forks high? So you know Bella then? Asked Jacob suddenly changing the subject like a switch had just been flicked over. "Who? No I don't know- oh wait the new girl, she started the day I got kicked out, well I didn't get kicked out I just had to change schools."

The rest of the day seemed to crawl by, I couldn't sit still I was all fidgety and restless; I couldn't make it through the entire day in class it was boring I needed to go for a run or something. I made a crappy excuse to leave the classroom and snuck my bag with me saying I needed the toilet. I needed to find Paul and I knew the easiest way to do it, using my super shape shifter senses, I may be new to it but following my nose and imprint should be as easy as breathing. It didn't take me long to catch the scent of a male wolf, and with Paul being the only other wolf in school I knew it would be him so I let my nose guide the way. I found myself outside of the English room and peered through the small glass window to try and spot Paul. I almost screamed as his head snapped round and he looked at me dead in the eye, I shifted my head as an indication that I needed him out of the classroom. He wasted no time in making a crappy excuse probably worse than mine and then ditched class; I hid round the door as he left so no one would see me.

"Hey you ok? What's up? You're not hurt or anything are you? Do you need to shift?" he asked as he seemed to be checking me over for any signs of injury and such. "Chill Paul I'm fine I-I just can't seem to concentrate or sit still, it's like I'm full of energy and need to go for a killer run," I said as I jittered around. "Ah yer I know that feeling, I was the same after my first shift, come on we can ditch the last of class I'll take you for a run or something."


	5. Chapter 5

**Romany Lupin's only bloom once**

**Chapter Five**

I was almost bouncing out of my seat as Paul pulled out of the school parking lot and started to head back to where Sam and Emily lived. "Don't worry about Sam saying anything about skipping class, he'll understand I'm pretty surprised you lasted as long as you did in school today, when I first shifted I couldn't stay human for more than a couple of hours, something always found a way to piss me off." We soon arrived at Sam's so I could dump my stuff and change into some running gear, Paul thought a couple of hours running through the nearby forests would help me release some of my pent up energy. As soon as Paul had switched off the engine I was gone, I shot through the front door, past Emily and Sam without saying a word and ran straight for my room to change. "What's up with Ro?" I heard Sam ask as Paul entered the house. "She needs to go for a run, she's bouncing all over the place, she's like an excited puppy," laughed Paul as I raced back downstairs changed and ran round him in circles, "Can we go? Are you ready?" I grinned as I jumped about. Paul looked dizzy as I continued to circle him so did the only thing he could, his large warm arms wrapped around me and I was pulled onto his lap as he collapsed onto the sofa. "I see what you mean, maybe it's a girl thing because I'm sure we weren't this bad, I mean I know we had anger issues and struggled to stay human but we were never this-"

"Energetic, fidgety, giddy, yer I know, anyway I'll take her out for a long run, hopefully tire her out, I'll see if she can keep up with me," grinned Paul as I fidgeted in his lap eager to get out of his embrace and run. "Just make sure no one sees you, I have a feeling were going to have to let her patrol early if she stays like this otherwise she's going to be stuck here and won't be able to go to school as she could shift not due to emotions but due to hyperactivity, I'm going to have to ask the elders if they know if anything like this has happened before, I hate talking to them," sighed Sam. Paul let go of his iron grip "all right, I guess we can go, got everything? I'm leaving the truck here so we can run the whole way," said Paul. I nodded eagerly before I followed him out of the house.

Paul collapsed onto the living room floor as he returned to Sam and Emily's, sweat glistened off his body, I let out a small giggle as I came and sat down next to him. "So how was it?" asked Sam as he looked at the pair of us. "I-I can-can't keep up with her. Sh-she's too qu-uick," panted Paul as he tried to catch his breath. "I thought I'd lost you back near the creek," I laughed not out of breath at all. "I thought you were supposed to tire her out not the other way around," laughed Emily as she brought over two bottles of water. "Ha-ha I-I tried, ergh next time y-you're taking her for a run, I don't ev-even want to think about how f-fast she can go a-as a wolf" panted Paul as he sat up and chugged down his water. "Hm, that is something to consider though, if she's fast as a human she's probably going to run rings around everyone as a wolf, speaking of wolves I heard from the elders that a few of the boys are showing signs of turning soon, Seth Clearwater, Embry Call and Quil Atari and I think Billy mentioned Jacob Black was showing some of the signs as well," said Sam. I looked at him; seriously those boys were going to turn into balls of fur. "There all in my classes at school, want me to keep an eye on them?" I asked before sipping on my water and wiping a bead of sweat from my brow away with the back of my hand. "Yer that would be a good idea, I think we still have a couple of weeks, maybe two months tops before one of them will shift, so watch closely, an signs of them shifting and make sure you get them out of there, Paul will help you."

The next couple of weeks went by quickly, I was soon doing Patrol duty with Sam and Paul as just as the expected I was fast, faster than anything they'd seen before but not only that I was strong, they thought that maybe because I was so fast and a girl I wouldn't be as strong or as big as them but it wasn't the case, I was bigger than Paul almost the same size as Sam and I was just as strong as them. I loved patrol, I could run off my energy and I kept Paul and Sam amused with my pup like antics.

Finally it came to the day when a new member joined the Pack, Embry; I was on Patrol with Sam and Paul running the far borders of La Push when we heard a voice through our pack link, one I recognised immediately. "Guys we need to go, I can hear a new wolf," I sang out as we turned direction and set off back to the res. We saw a small grey wolf with dark spots crouched down in the forest a low whine coming from him. Sam went first and called out to him using the pack link, "hey, it's ok don't be afraid we're here to help, my names Sam and your part of my Pack now, once you shift back me and the others can explain what's going on to you, to change back you need to calm down and think about your human form. When you change back we'll take you somewhere safe ok," said Sam calmly. The smaller wolf looked up at us, he looked from Sam to me and then to Paul, we said nothing to give away who we were. "Guys I'm going to shift back keep an eye on him," instructed Sam before he disappeared into the bushes. Me and Paul looked at him staying silent and waited for Sam to come back, his human form emerged dressed in some jean cut offs and he cautiously approached Embry. "It's ok see, shift back so we can talk," said Sam, it wasn't long before the trembling shifter became human and lay naked and panting in the floor. Sam threw a pair of shorts to Embry and he quickly pulled them on. "Man I'm never going to be able to look at him again now I've seen him like that, ew bad mental image," I groaned. Paul let out what sounded like a wolf version of a chuckle and Sam glared at us before pointing to the forest, meaning go shift before I order you to. Paul and I nodded our furry heads before disappearing into the woods, Paul and I were never shy about shifting back in front of each other, he had a confidence fuelled by our imprinting and to be honest he was quite the sight. Once dressed in a sports bra and running shorts and Paul in cut offs like Sam's we came back to where Sam stood talking with Embry. "No way," shouted Embry as he saw us both for the first time in human form. "Your wolves?" he asked. I snorted, "No I'm the Easter bunny and this here is the tooth fairy," I smirked, Paul let out a laugh and Sam glared at us. "Play nice pup," he warned me.

"I think the title of pup is no longer mine, it's his and fine I'll play nice, nice to see you in the pack Embry, knew it would be you next," I smiled as I walked over and gave him a hug. Paul let out a small growl and I sent him a playful smirk. "Come on let's get back home so we can get some food and things I'm sure the pup has a million questions," I grinned as I led the way back though the forest. "So, I take it the big wolf is Paul and you're the slightly smaller one with the dark grey fur?" asked Embry. "Sorry but I'm the big wolf, the lighter grey and white one, my size is quite a surprise, yet again me being a wolf is quite the surprise since I'm not of your ancestry and I'm a pale face, a girl as well, there's never been a female shifter before but I doubt I'll be the last one," I smiled as we soon made it back to the house. "That's pretty cool, no one's going to believe any of this, the guys will go nuts if they knew you burst from your skin and turned into some massive wolf," laughed Embry. I gave him a stern look, "no one is to know about us unless their part of the pack by imprint or by blood, do you understand. Embry this is important, no one can know about us," I warned before we went inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Romany Lupin's only bloom once**

**Chapter Six**

It had been six weeks since Embry had shifted and school was a little awkward now that Embry had shifted, Sam had forbidden him from hanging out with the guys so now he was always by Paul's side, he didn't seem to understand why I was still hanging out with them until Paul told him one of us needed to keep an eye on them since they were showing signs of changing soon and I had the best control. Jacob was starting to get on my nerves as of late, all he could talk about was damn Bella Swan, and the girl I knew was dating my brother Edward. Although I could no longer see my family I still kept in touch and spoke to them as much as possible, Alice always kept me informed of what was going on and she was looking forward to the day I could go and see them all again. Rosalie had informed me of the insignificance and blandness of the Swan girl, she didn't like her and that was no surprise Rosalie didn't like a lot of people, however she was my sister and loved me even if I was the enemy and not a vampire. I knew Rosalie was pissed the moment I got a phone call in the middle of class. I made a crappy excuse up and bolted from class, Embry gave me a look of concern but I shook my head to say it was fine.

"He told her, he damn well told her about the family, about what we are, he's infatuated with the blood bag and I just don't understand how he could betray us like that," ranted Rosalie as I'd called her back as soon as I was out of hearing range from my pack. "Rose calm down I'm coming to see you, I take it your still at school?" I asked as I decided I should try and see my family after all I was in control now and I missed them, as much as I loved the pack I was still a Cullen, they had raised me since I was a baby and if they needed me I would always be there for them, they would never have to ask. "Wai-" before Rosalie had finished id ended the call and headed for the boarder.

It took me no time in reaching Forks high and I saw Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper all stood by the forest waiting for me. "You shouldn't have come, what if you shift?" asked Alice as I neared them, their sweet scent hitting me like a ten tonne truck but not making me shift. "I won't shift I'm in control now and anyway I had to see you I've missed you all," that was all I needed to say before I was caught in a mass of vampires being hugged. "We missed you too Ro, come on lets go and get Edward and you can meet Bella, she really nice, a bit of a klutz but Edward loves her," chirped Alice, I heard Rosalie snarl and I chuckled a little. I walked with my arm linked with Rosalie's into the school, everyone was staring at us. "Why is she back I thought she had been kicked out of school?" I heard someone say to their friends. "Why does everyone think I was kicked out of school?" I asked as we walked down one of the corridors. "Because technically you were going to be, after what you did in Gym the principal was furious with you, it was a good coincidence that you just happened to have to leave at the same time before you could get kicked out," laughed Emmett. Damn I didn't know I'd caused such a scandal ha-ha. As we entered the cafeteria all eyes were on us include Edwards, he had a firm grip on the human girl I presumed to be Bella. "Who's that?" I heard Bella whisper to Edward. "She can hear you by the way, she's our sister Romany, she recently transferred schools," was all Edward said before we made it to the table and sat down. I looked at the food Edward had I my stomach grumbled. "Guy's mind getting some grub whilst I have a chat with Edward and I presume you are Bella no?" I asked, the girl looked like a sheep caught in headlights and just nodded at me. Emmett smiled before dragging the others away to get food. "So I had a lovely call from Rosalie about ten minutes ago, she's not very happy and I understand why, this is dangerous Edward," I warned as I sat down opposite him, his grip tightened on Bella's hand and she gave a slight wince. "You might want to loosen your Vulcan death grip or you might break her hand," I said casually. "I know the risks but what's more dangerous is you being here Romany, I thought you had to stay in La Push?" he asked being a little fronted and cold to me. This wasn't the Edward I was used to. "Me, I'm not dangerous, I'm harmless like a little puppy," I grinned making sure he got my pun. He glared at me. "What is she?" I heard Bella say quietly as she looked at me, looking at my eyes and skin colour. "Human," was all Edward said knowing he had no right to tell her about the pack and the res, it wasn't his place and he knew if he so much as breathed a world about it he'd be in for a world of trouble. "Then why did you call her dangerous?" asked Bella, she was smarter and less inattentive then she looked. "I'm dangerous because I'm a human who grew up with vampires an-" I didn't finish as the others came back with plates piled with food. "Guys you're the best I said," as I spotted pizza and lasagne my two favourite foods. "Don't wolf it down all at once," laughed Emmett playing on my abilities making everyone but Bella and Edward laugh.

As soon as lunch was over I heard my phone buzz, I knew straight away who it would be, Paul, and no doubt Embry would have told him I bolted from class after checking my phone. "Sorry guys I've got to take this, I won't be long," I said as I left for the car park.

"Where are you? Embry said you bolted from class are you ok? Did you shift?" he asked a little frantic. "No I had to take a phone call I'll be back later but I'm not coming back to school. Don't worry Paul I'm fine honestly I just had to go out, I'll call you when I'm on my way back," I said before ending the call. I knew someone was behind me and quickly turned and sent a high kick in the direction of the person. I heard an Oof as someone crashed to the floor. "Man that wolf strength of yours is a little intense," I heard a familiar voice chuckle. I noticed Emmett on the floor and immediately helped him back up, "I'm sorry I didn't know it was you," I apologised. Emmett brushed himself down as if it was not issues. "Who was checking up on you? Got yourself a boy hugh?" he grinned as he nudged me. "It's not like that, it's a little complicated it's kind of a wolf thing," I said quietly. "Who imprinted on you, who imprinted on my baby sister," he snarled as he put two and two together. "We can't help it, imprinting just happens Emmett" I said trying to explain.

"Imprinting? Who imprinted?" I heard another voice say, oh no Rosalie, this wasn't going to go down well. "A wolf imprinted on her," growled Emmett as he looked at me and then Rosalie, her face twisted from neutral to pissed. "A filthy mutt stole our sister?" she growled back. Wait hold on I was a wolf as well. "Guy's I think you're making a big deal out of nothing, you have to remember I'm one of them and I imprinted on him as well," I tried to say but it was too late Rosalie was mad and when Rosalie was mad you knew to get the hell out of there. "A dog, a filthy mutt took her, some mangy res boy, how did this happen, I'm going to kill hi-" I let out a low growl, Rosalie maybe family but an imprint is our world. My body began to tremble and I knew I had to leave. I pushed past the vampires and barely made it to the woods before I ripped from my human form and landed on all fours. "Shit-shit Romany, Ro were sorry, please we-" it was too late I'd already gone.

I ran through the woods back to La Push and back home, I couldn't get into the house though, Sam and Paul were waiting for me and as soon as they saw me they growled and I knew why. They could smell vampire on me, I watched as Paul shook and trembled as I got closer. Sam threw a bag to me which I caught in my large jaws, "go change, we need to talk," was all he said before he turned away from me and went inside. Paul looked at me; I could see anger in his eyes and knew I'd pissed him off. I lowered my head as a sign or submission to him and his trembling stilled. "I'll see you inside," was all he said.

I trudged into the house dressed in some shorts and one of my t-shirts, Sam and Paul were waiting inside for me, "you stink," growled Paul as I sat down on the floor in front of them and looked anywhere but at him. "You should know how stupid it is to go and see them, anything could have happened, you could have been hurt or worse you could have exposed us all. What were you thinking?" yelled Sam as he glared at me, disappointment and anger laced his every word. I couldn't bring myself to look at him and instead chose to glance at the rug I sat on. "There my family, I-I missed them. Rosalie called and sounded upset, I-I just wanted to be there for them but don't worry it's not going to happen again I know now why shifters and vampires don't get on, I'm just going to go for a shower and then head to bed," I said before getting up and disappearing upstairs.

"Aw shit man, something must have happened, she looks so broken. I'll go and see her, I feel bad now about all this. Stinking leeches," growled Paul before he went upstairs after me. I sat in the bathroom under the shower letting the water wash over me, I was still fully clothed but I was too upset to care. My family had made it very clear about where they stood with the whole wolf thing and I'd gone and pissed off my pack and more importantly I'd hurt my imprint, I'd made him worry and caused him pain. I heard the bathroom door open but didn't look up; I didn't want to see who it was. "What happened?" I heard Paul's voice say as the floorboards creaked as he neared me. I brought my knees up to my chest and turned away from him. "Come on Ro don't be like that, we didn't mean to get mad at you, we were just worried, I-I was worried," he said as I felt his warm arms snake around my back and pull me to his chest, my face pressed against his bare chest, water continued to wash over me and soon both me and Paul were soaked. "Please Ro, talk to me, tell me what happened," he pleaded; I felt my heart ache as he begged me to talk to him, to tell him what was wrong. "They don't understand anymore, they can't accept the whole wolf thing, they think they do but they don't. They got mad about it and they threatened my imprint, they threatened you Paul, I-I" I felt warmth as his lips crashed into mine, all the pain, the hurt seemed to fade away as he kissed me, everything just vanished all I could think about was him, his lips on mine, is body against mine, his soul, his life, him. I kissed him back hungrily something inside me snapped and all I could do was growl against his lips as he bit down on my bottom lip. His hands soon made their way across my body as one hand gripped a handful of hair and the other made its way to my chin. Finally we broke apart, both panting for air. He looked me in the eyes and I couldn't turn away, he was my everything and I couldn't deny my feelings for him had changed.

"Come on let's get some dry clothes," he breathed as he tugged me out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. "Sure clothes," I breathed as I watched droplets of water run down his toned body, I gulped as I felt myself getting a little worked up over the wolf that stood before me eying me hungrily. "I think you need to change your t-shirt," he breathed his eyes fixed on me. I looked down to where his eyes rested to see that I was wearing my favourite white t-shirt and it was now pretty much see through and clung to me like a second skin. I heard Paul's breath hitch in his throat and I knew why, I had no bra on, he could pretty much see everything. He'd seen me naked before when we'd shift but now that the imprint had changed for us everything was becoming more intimate. I felt myself shudder and knew what we both wanted; I slowly peeled off my shirt and let it fall to the ground leaving me in just my running shorts. Paul took a step forward and then bent his head down ever so slightly and captured my lips, I wrapped my arms around him as his hands snuck under me and lifted me up, and I instinctively wrapped my legs around him as he deepened the kiss. Just as he was about to drop me onto the bed I jumped back, "hey what's up? Is this too fast?" he asked worrying he'd done something wrong. "No, no it's great but someone's coming," I said as I looked around the room. "Yer and?" he asked not quite understanding what I was getting at. I gave him an odd look, "and I'm half naked," I pointed out, it then seemed to dawn on him that my wet t-shirt was crumpled on the floor. He quickly opened a draw and threw the first thing that he found to me. I slipped it on just in time as the door creaked open and Emily walked in, she noticed us on the opposite sides of the room and looked a little sad. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you, did you have a fight?" she asked. "No, no it's fine Emily, we didn't have a fight we were just talking things through," I said with a small smile. "Oh ok, Sam sent me to fetch you, there's a pack meeting or something," she said before leaving. "Shit that reminds me we have another two pack members, whilst you were in Forks Quil and Jared got into a fight and shifted, luckily Embry managed to get to them before anything happened," said Paul remembering to tell me. "Crap I wasn't there, shit I'm sorry no wonder you and Sam were pissed, poor Quil how's he doing? And Jared, didn't expect that so soon" I asked as I changed my wet shorts and pulled on some boarder shorts. "He's doing surprisingly well, him and Jared and back to being friends and there glad they can talk to Embry again, he understands now why he couldn't speak to him, Jacob and Seth. The only thing he doesn't know is that your pack and what imprinting is," explained Paul as we shuffled downstairs.

Everyone was already there, Sam, Quil, Jared, Embry and Emily. "Hey," I said as we took the last two seats on the sofa next to Sam. Jared and Quil looked at me funny. "H-hey," said Quil unsure of what to do, they didn't know I was pack so probably didn't know what they could and couldn't say in front of me. "Relax pups I know your little secret, well big secret," I smiled as winked at them. They looked a little lost and just stared at me. "Seriously stop staring at her or I'm going to break you in half," growled Paul as he wrapped a protective arm around me and pulled me against him. "Calm it Paul or you can go outside," warned Sam as he growled again. "Right well it's about time for a Pack meeting, we seemed to have doubled in size quite recently and I know there's still one or two who will be joining us soon. We will be having a bonfire this Saturday to welcome the newest members of the pack, the elders will be there, we will go through pack law and such so I expect all of you to attend and be on your best of behaviour," ordered Sam, everyone nodded obediently except me, I had to stifle a laugh as Sam glared at me. "Bad puppies," I laughed finally losing it and rolling off the sofa howling with laughter. "What's so funny? He's our Alpha, we have to do what he says, you'll never understand you're not pack," growled Jared. This only made my laughter worse and I struggled to breath, "Paul, sort her out, I know you won't let anyone else touch her" ordered Sam. Paul nodded and hoisted me off the floor and onto his shoulder, "come on Ro I think you need to go for another run, your energy is all pent up again," he sighed knowing taking me for a run would be more torturous for him then me. "Can't we let a newbie do this, she kills me about half way," Paul huffed as he dumped me by the door step. "Hey I'm not some dog you have to walk," I snapped as I got up and stretched. "No I know you're not but still I'd rather not have to run I'm tired," yawned Paul. Sam got up and looked to Jared, Quil and Embry. "I think you have a point Paul let's send the new recruits with her, no shifting and no messing about, Ro take them on the easy route we don't need them keeling over just yet, oh and boys, you insult the pack when you insult her, consider this punishment," smiled Sam. Paul howled with laughter as Embry's face dropped, Paul and Sam had told him about my running and Embry had seen me in action as a wolf. "Thanks a lot guys," he grumbled as he got up and came over to me. "What? It's just Ro, we can out run here, were wolves even when were not shifted we can take her," laughed Jared. A small smirk crept onto mine, Paul's and Sam's face and I cracked my back ready to run. "Do you want to tell them or me?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could muster. "Romany is the fastest wolf we've ever come across, not only that but she's been a wolf for a while now she shifted just after Sam and I, she's no pup and you've just pissed her off," grinned Paul, the two new pups turned to me a horrified look in their russet faces.


	7. Chapter 7

**Romany Lupin's only bloom once**

**Chapter Seven**

I was giggling to myself as I threw open the front door and took a seat next to Paul, "what's so funny?" he asked me as his arm snaked round my bag and pulled me into his side. I smiled at him, "Give it a minute and you'll see," I smiled. True to my word no later than a minute three exhausted boys each supporting the other came trudging into the house collapsing unceremoniously onto the wooden floor. "N-never again," huffed Jared as he tried to catch his breath, Quil groaned as he tried to move Embry off his arm but gave up and collapsed back onto the floor. "What's up boys I thought you'd be able to keep up with me since your big strong wolf men," I sniggered stealing Pauls coke can from his hand and drinking it. "Feeling better now you've had a run?" he asked as he nicked the can back and took a sip only to find it empty. "Much, who's got patrol tonight?" I asked as I snaked my hand onto his chest and lay my head against his shoulder. "We're all running Old with new, you have Quil, I've got Jared and Sam's got Embry were supposed to be showing them how things are run as good seconds, were setting off at 10, later then normal, you take the West boarder, I've got North and Sam's taking East and if there's any trouble at least one of us will know what to do," he explained.

I decided to head up stairs for a shower before dinner, I was feeling a little grubby after my run and I knew Jared, Quil and Embry were snoozing downstairs, I could hear them snore from up in my room. As I was about to grab my shower stuff there was a knock at me door, "yer, come in," I said as I rooted through my underwear draw for some fresh panties and a matching bra. "The guys are snoring, you sure tiered them out, I don't think they'll be going on about you being a girl or slow again," I heard Paul say, I heard the creek of my mattress and knew he'd come in and sat down on it. "Yer they had to learn the hard way I said as I found my underwear and threw it to my door with my towel. "Come here Ro," Paul said as I turned to find him leaning against the headboard on my bed. I gave him a small smile and walked over to my bed before sliding on next to him. He grinned at me and before I could move he had me straddling his waist my knees on either side of him, he cupped my face and gave me a soft kiss, I smiled against his mouth and kissed him back. I let my hands wander and soon found then gripping his short dark hair as he deepened the kiss, after a fairly steamy make out session I called it quits so I could go for a shower before tea and left Paul on my bed. I retuned half an hour later to see him sound asleep tucked up in my blankets; I couldn't help but notice the softer side of him when he was like this. I tied my long hair up and decided to curl up next to him.

"Aw well isn't this just too cute, Quil give me your phone a sec," I heard a voice say which stirred me from my slumber. I felt a source of heat wrapped around me and I knew it was Paul, I opened my eyes to find myself tucked into his side, his arms around me securing me next to me. I yawned and tried to wiggle free but that only caused Paul to hug me tighter, I heard laughing from my door and peered over my shoulder to find Embry, Quil and Jared. "Hey fancy giving me a hand here?" I asked as I tried to pry Pauls arm off. "No can do, you know Paul, he has the worst temper and I'm not going to be the one to take away his teddy bear," sniggered Embry. I growled at them quietly as I finally managed to wiggle one arm free and throw a cushion at them. "Anyway, I didn't know you and Paul had a thing, since when has this been going on?" asked Jared as they ducked to avoid my flying pillow. "Not that it's any of our business," interjected Embry knowing how touchy both Paul and I could be about our complicated relationship of imprinting and such. "Damn right it's none of your business," came the growling voice of Paul as he was woken up. The other three boys gulped as he let go of me and stretched cracking his back. "Why are you three here anyway?" I asked as I slipped from my bed and pulled down my top which had ridden up exposing my muscular creamy skin. "Ergh, E-Emily told us to come and get you for tea," stuttered Quil as he gulped and looked at me, I then noticed all three of them were staring at me. "What?" I asked glaring at them. Paul let out a growl and I soon found him stood in front of me blocking me from the boys view. "You sleep in your underwear, it's kind of hot you- ouch fuck sake," I heard as Paul swiftly moved and thumped Jared. "I'm going to find some shorts," I mumbled as I quickly hopped over the bed and went over to my wardrobe and dug out some clean shorts.

Patrol was an interesting affair to say the least, one thing about being wolves was that not only could we communicate through our pack link but we could access each other's memories and things much to mine, Paul and Sam's embarrassment since it was a memory of me Paul conjured up whilst running. It was of the two of us after I'd sulked in the shower, of my wet t-shirt and stripping down, luckily before everyone saw it all Paul shifted back stopping it but not before I heard wolf whistles from Embry, Jared and Quil. "Quil, Jared you two with me, Romany go find Paul, you two need to talk," Sam ordered, I gladly accepted his order and soon ran off leaving the others in my wake. It didn't take me long to sniff out a very angry Paul, stood in his cut-offs pacing and kicking the dirt around.

I quickly shifted and dressed before calling out his name as I walked over to him, "I understand if your mad at me, I didn't mean to show them all that it just sort of happened, I can't control it all th-" I cut Paul off as I kissed him, it was bar far the quickest and easiest way to shut him up and it plus there was the bonus of me getting to kiss him. "Paul chill, it's fine I know it's not always in our control what happens when we shift and anyway you didn't show them everything," I said, I soon found myself wrapped in his arms in a bear hug. "Come on we should get back to patrol I have a bad feeling about something," I said.

Sure enough in the upcoming week I got a phone call of Alice saying that there were some nomad vampires mulling around, it seems they were after Bella and the Cullen's were doing all they could to keep her safe, not that I truly cared for her, it was also nearly the end of the school year which meant end of term exams and extra patrol duty because of the Nomads, this meant we were all shattered by the time we got back from school and everyone used their spare time to sleep before Patrol started. I was a little sad that school was coming to an end but not because I liked school but because Paul would be leaving this year meaning we wouldn't get to spend as much time with each other.

I trudged through the front door exhausted, today had been the last exam and I wanted nothing more than to curl up and hide in my room, well hibernate really. All the guys had crashed back at Sam's as Emily was preparing a feast to celebrate the end of exams so I couldn't disappear up to my room, instead I was sat downstairs on Pauls lap laughing as the boys played about. I felt Paul cup my face and turn my head to face him "hey you know I live alone right, well I was thinking that maybe next year after- well after you finish school maybe you'd like to move into my place, you don't have to if you don't want, this might be a little soon to ask-I don't want you to feel pressured or anything its jus-" I grinned and kissed him cutting him off mid-sentence, it wasn't a quick kiss and I felt his hands tangle into my hair, wolf whistles could be heard as we kissed. "Get a room," one of the boys yelled as we finally broke apart. "I take that as a yes," Paul breathed as he tried to gain his breath back from the kiss we'd just shared. "Yes, I'd love to move in with you, it would give Sam and Emily some space, I'm grateful they gave me a home but I think it's time they had their house back to themselves after all they will be getting married soon I expect."


	8. Chapter 8

**Romany Lupin's only bloom once**

**Chapter Eight**

The nomad vampires were none of our concern the elders had warned us to stay out of the Cullen's business and although they were my family I was a wolf and I had to stand by my pack. We had gained another two pack members due to the vampires, Seth and Leah Clearwater, another girl in the pack. Their change had brought about a series of unfortunate events thought and old man Clearwater had passed away, it was the shock of seeing the two of them burst from their skins before his very eyes. We had all attended the funeral which was a very sad affair; we paid our respects and held a bonfire that night to honour his passing and his life.

The Cullen's had begun to leave me alone and talked to me less and less, Rosalie kept me updated but I was still annoyed and hurt by them, the Bella girl had brought much trouble for my family and now they were moving away, she had caused Edward to force his hand and uproot the family leaving me behind properly. I felt abandoned. They never even came to say goodbye, they just left.

I still hung out with Jacob who was yet to turn but he was beginning to try my patience all I heard about was Bella, Bella this Bella that, she had already taken my family away from me and now she was leeching off Jake. I was close to losing my rag with him about her. "Look Jake can you just stop, I'm sick h hearing it now, Bella is no good for you she's using you just like she did to Edward, the Cullen's were my foster family Jake you know how much she hurt them and it's driving me insane, Jake you need to stop seeing her so much can't you see your driving your own-"

"Shut up, why you can't be happy for me I don't know, you're just like the rest of them, what is up with you all and Bella," snapped Jake as he shoved me back. I snarled at him as I regained my balance and lunged for him, just as I was about to punch him in the face I stopped, this wasn't me. "Forget it Jake, if this is how you're going to act we're through I thought we were friends but I guess I must have been wrong, bye Jake," I said as I ran off.

"Shit, Ro-Ro wait, I didn't mean it Ro-"

I burst from my skin as I reached the woods, it had been a while since I had been forced to shift from anger, I let out a hollow howl and ran, I let go of everything and just ran, I didn't stop I just ran and ran until I could run no more and collapsed onto the forest floor. I must have fallen asleep in my wolf form for when I awoke I could hear voices in my head, guys she's waking up, I heard as I slowly opened my eyes and looked up, the wolf pack stood around me. "What's wrong Ro, we've been looking for you for hours, we couldn't find you anywhere, we were worried," said Sam as he ruffled my fur with his large russet hand. A few of them were wolves a few stood as human, Paul nudged me with his muzzle and gave my face a quick lick, "aww puppy love" snickered Jared. I glared at him and quick as a flash had pushed him into the mud. "Come on Ro I was joking, Mum's going to kill me if I tread mud into the house again," he complained as he tried to mop off some of the mud clumps. "Well we can talk when we get back to the house, come on lets go," ordered Sam.

I changed in the forest; Paul had brought me some clothes since my others now lay in shreds somewhere on the forest floor. "So what made you lose your cool, it's not like you to let your control slip Ro?" he asked as I pulled on my shorts and tied my hair up. "Jake," was all I said as I made my way inside to the living room where everyone else was waiting for me. "Stupid prat, he's pissed me off for the last time I'm through with him and his ridiculous obsession with that plain, clumsy, selfish, self-absorbed, conniving, scheming, innocent acting heat breaking, and family destroying little bit-" "Easy there Ro, I think we all know what's got you all hot under the fur, Jake and his obsession with that Swan girl," interrupted Jared as I growled and ground my teeth in frustration. I began to shake again thinking about them and what she had done. "Ro, Ro, Romany calm down," warned Sam but I was past reason. I pushed past them all shedding the little clothing I had left tying them to my leg before I ran to the forest and vanished through the trees ripping from my human form and landing on all fours. The others wouldn't follow me, tonight I was on my own.

I patrolled the forest to keep my mind from wandering to visions of ripping Bella Swan and Jacob Black apart; I was near the Black's house when I heard something unfamiliar, a low whine almost like a whimper from a puppy. My ears perked up and I decided to investigate, I pushed through the undergrowth silently relying on my heightened senses to guide me and protect me. Silently I slipped through the forest to the edge of the tree line keeping hidden just in case there were any humans nearby. What I saw was not what I expected, a fairly large russet wolf was shaking out its shaggy fur looking around confused, thoughts and sounds suddenly assaulted me and I knew straight away it was a new pack member, I quickly shifted into my human form and dressed before cautiously going out to greet the wolf with my hands held out to show I meant no harm.

I studied the new wolf, it had dark brown eyes and dark earthy russet fur, it looked familiar to me and I soon put two and two together. "I know you must be freaking out hell you've just turned into a giant slobbering ball of fur but trust me it's going to be all right. I know it's you Jake I can tell by your eyes now calm down and concentrate on my voice, forget about everything but my voice. You need to think about returning to your human form, think human, two legs, and two arms, skin no tail," I said as I slowly put my hand on the large confused looking wolf. I gently ran my hand though his soft fur and he let out a soft whimper. "Come on Jake you can do this, think human an- oh there you go," I chuckled as he suddenly returned to normal falling to the ground. "Is Billy in?" I asked turning away from him quickly to save his modesty and to stop me from sniggering. "N-no he's gone fishing this weekend," grumbled Jake as he sat up and suddenly noticed why I had turned away from him. "Oh shit, I'm sorry i-I didn't know bollocks this is embarrassing," he stammered as he quickly tried to cover his nudity. "I'll go fetch you some clothes then we have to talk ok," I said as I quickly ran to his house for some things.

Once Jake was dressed I borrowed his house phone and gave Sam a quick call saying I'd be over with a new pup, I hung up though before he could command me to tell him who it was. "Come on we need to get to Sam's he's better at explaining this whole wolf thing then I am," I said as I set off into the forest with Jake trailing behind me very quietly, he must have been in shock. After ten minutes he broke the silence, "look I'm sorry about before Ro, I didn't mean to be an arse with you it's just recently I keep snapping and everything seems to be making me agitated and makes me lash out, you didn't deserve the things I said and I'm sorry, you are my friend and I know I've been a di-." "Relax Jake I understand and I forgive you, it's a sign of being a wolf, a sign that your about to change, now come on I don't want to keep the others waiting," I said before I broke off into a run.

Finally we reached the Pack and I opened the door letting an exhausted Jake inside, "Jared you owe me 20," I heard Quil say as they saw Jake. Jared mumbled something and dug through his shorts before pulling out a 20 and slapping down onto Quill's outstretched hand. "Man this sucks," Seth said as he too handed over a 20 but this time to Paul. "Betting on the new guy, ay" I said as I skipped across the room and sat on the floor next to Paul who was leaning against the side of the armchair. "Come here," he grinned as he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me cocooning me in heat. "How much have you explained Ro?" asked Sam as he motioned for everyone to take a seat and to behave. "Nothing, I thought I'd leave it up to the all might Alpha," I grinned cheekily. Sam sighed knowing he'd have his hands full explaining everything to Jake.

After a good half an hour Sam had informed Jake of most of the Wolf antics and Pack law, he explained about the Vampires and the shifting and even went on to explain the oddity of the Pack, me, the pale face odd ball of grey speedy fur. "We're sorry we haven't been able to talk to you much Jake but it was for the best but, now that you've finally joined the Pack everything can go back to normal with us," grinned Seth. The boys all had a good laugh as they explained some of the antics that had happened over the past few months, they were joking around until Jake asked about imprinting and then voiced his opinion on Bella being his imprint. "You best hope to god she's not your imprint Jake or I'm going to rip you in half, I don't like her and if she gets involved with us it will only cause trouble, we have a law that no one can hurt another's imprint but I think Bella might be the exception to that rule Jake," I growled angrily, I felt Paul tense under me and he tightened his grip on me and gently rubbed my arm trying to calm me down a little. "I feel bad for whoever your imprint is, you're a spiteful dog, Bella is the love of my life and I can't understand why none of you can accept that, Ro your just a bitch," snapped Jake. I pulled myself free from Paul's arms and pounced on Jake, "don't you dare say anything about my imprint or I'll kill you myself, Bella is trouble and the sooner you see that the better off you and everyone else will be." I pinned him beneath me and we rolled around fighting until Sam had to intervene and use his Alpha tone to stop us, the two of us were a mess, Jake had a Black eyes and bruised ribs and my lip was split and blood was trailing down my chin.

Paul was quickly by my side growling at Jake, "don't ever lay a finger on her again" he snapped as he pushed Jake and quickly cupped my face to look at the damage. "Oh this is priceless you're his imprint, you and him," snorted Jake as he glanced at me and Paul. Paul dabbed at my lip as it slowly began to mend and close. "Fancy spending the night at mine? We can watch a move and I'll order Pizza and things," asked Paul ignoring Jake's comment as he threw the bloody tissue away and gave me a bear hug, I looked at Emily and Sam silently asking them if it was ok, Sam nodded. "Sure I just need a few things, coming?" I asked as I motioned to my room. Paul and I quickly vanished upstairs so I could grab some stuff. "He's really starting to piss me off with all this Bella crap," I grumbled as I threw a duffle onto my bed and started chucking clothes into it. "Forget about him Ro, if he's going to act like a dick then leave him be, let him ruin his own life, Sam will order him to stay silent," said Paul as I felt him behind me, he wrapped his arms around me and gently kissed my neck, I let out a soft giggle. "Come on let's get moving otherwise I won't want to leave me bedroom," I grinned as I unwrapped myself from my imprints arms and stuffed the final buts into my duffel. "If we must," he grinned before grabbing my duffel and motioning for me to jump on his back for a wolf back ride. I giggled as he grabbed me and ran from my room taking the stairs two at a time. "You best use protection," sniggered Jared as we made our way across the living room. Paul froze I could feel my face heating up and with my skin being so pale the blush was very obvious. "Jesus don't say that I don't need the mental picture of Pauls naked ass although I wouldn't complain at seeing Ro's ha-" Embry never got to finish his sentence because Paul had let go of me and lunged for him. "Oh shit," screamed Embry as Paul flew for him; he barely managed to dodge Paul's fists.

"Why must everything turn into a fight with this lot, but on a serious note Ro I don't want to deal with teenage pregnancy drama, so if you and Paul are going to do anything then pl-" I quickly slapped my hand over Sam's mouth. "I really don't want you to say anything else Sam, I'm 17 I know what I'm doing and I most definitely don't need the 'talk' trust me we won't be doing anything and if we do we will be careful I promise now I'm going to go stop my imprint form killing one of the pups," I said as I quickly moved from Sam and grabbed Paul by the back of his tank top and hauled him off Embry. "Come on that Pizza is not going to order itself and I'm starving," I said as I picked my Duffle back up and left the house with Paul.

We soon found ourselves curled up on the sofa with a few pizza boxes and some films spread around us. "Ro can I ask you something, I know it's probably a touchy subject but I'd like to know how you came to be in the care of the Cullen's, I know you said they were your foster family but you've never really mentioned how any of it happened. What was it like living in a coven of vampires? How did they find you? Where did they find you? I've been holding off for a while but now I can't wait I want to know and I would love it if you could tell me, I understand completely I you don't want to tal-" "Relax Paul it's fine I don't mind you are after all stuck with me for the rest of our unnatural lives. It kind of is a touchy subject but it's lessened over the years. I guess I'll start this from the beginning, I was found as a baby just a couple of months old by Carlisle and Esme in a burned out mansion, I was sat unharmed amongst the wreckage a burnt circle around me but nothing had harmed me, Esme said it was like I had been trapped in a fire proof bubble because the ground was all blackened and burnt except for where I was found, a circle of clean untouched wood was the only proof they had that I had been protected somehow. They never could figure out what had protected me but they knew as soon as they saw it they knew it was something of the supernatural origins. Anyway they took me from the burnt out house and brought me with them raising me as normally as they could of course I knew about vampires as soon as I was old enough to understand, they treated me like their own daughter, I had big brothers and sisters to look after and guide me and it was pretty normal as far as family functions went although Edwards abilities always mad life a little less private and being with them meant I wasn't liked very much at school. People were always getting jealous and picking on me, I wasn't one to socialize but it never did me any harm. I learnt pretty quickly that to survive I had to become stronger, faster, smarted, just like my family and they soon noticed that I began to change, my wolf genes came into development pretty quickly and although I couldn't shift and had no idea I was a wolf I knew I wasn't entirely human, I knew I wasn't like the rest of them."

"I must admit, I wasn't a model student at school, yes I was smart but I also acted out, I was picked on which meant I usually ended up getting into a fight and kicking the crap out of the person who had started it all, I was literally getting thrown out of Forks high as I changed so either way I couldn't have stayed any longer. Anyway, that's how I ended up on the res, I was kicked out and then I changed, I heard the howls a few days before I changed , I think it was you, I knew right then something was amiss and the poof I turn into a badass ball of fluff," I laughed. Paul smiled; I think secretly he was relieved that the Cullen's had treated me well. "Now I don't speak much to my family, they knew I was a wolf, that didn't bother them but it was the thought of me being with another wolf, being a pack that bothered them, they tried not to let it show but I know them and I knew deep down it was hard for them to accept. Then there came that girl, she took them away she was the last straw, there gone now and it's all because of her and now she's taken Jake away as well, she needs to stay away from the Res because I can't promise I won't hurt her if I see her," I grumbled. "I'm sorry about all this, it kind of sucks being raised by vampires, turning into a wolf and not being able to see your family again but if I hadn't turned into a wolf I don't think I would have seen you so I'm grateful for that, don't get me wrong I love being a wolf but sometimes it has its moments when it makes me wish I was just normal." Paul wrapped his arms round me and hugged me softly kissing the top of my head. "don't worry Ro things can only get better, you know the pack will always stand by you and Jake will come around once Sam and the rest of us knock some sense into him, he's just being a jackass because of that Swan girl," he reassured me. I smiled, I really was grateful that I had Paul by my side now. We spent the rest of the evening watching movies and just chatting about nothing much, we just wanted to spend time with each other without something or someone interrupting us for a change.


End file.
